The present invention relates to a transposition device for a prefabricated electrical canalization, said canalization comprising a certain number of conducting bars distributing different phases which may include a neutral, said bars extending substantially parallel to one another, said transposition device being designed to reverse the position of at least two bars with respect to one another in the canalization.
In the present state of the art, transposition of the phases or neutral is performed on power supplies situated at the end of the line which takes up a large amount of space. Each canalization must be custom-transposed, resulting in longer lead times and higher costs.